Leo/History
Age 1 July During Leo's first birthday, his parent's hold a family party at the baker's on Sahara Island. The Baker called 'Luigi' who sports a normal baker's attire with a brown/grey moustach and hair, style's the cake after a cowboy, wearing a black hat and jacket, with black trouser's and a giant belt. During the birthday Leo is given a stethoscope and some building blocks. However a sandstorm hit's their village and the family are stuck with Luigi in the baker's. Instead of sorrow and mystery the family come together and sing song's celebrating the birthday of their first son. Leo begins listening to everybodies heartbeat's with his stephoscope, his family are amazed by his understanding of how it's used. Leo then begins to wrestle with Luigi's cat for the basket in front of the fire. Leo then lost in a comical way as his family laugh. He then brushed himself off and slowly began pushing the basket toward's the fire, displaying that he want's the at to burn. Luigi picks Leo up and sit's him on his lap giving him a bottle of water. Leo decides to feel up Luigi's moustache instead. The family begin singing happy birthday as Leo's father bring's in the birthday cake. The family sing happy birthday as Leo obliviously tries to pull off Luigi's moustache and wear it himself. As everyone dig's into their slice of cake, the Sandstorm subsides. The sun envelopes the village delivering a clear beautiful sky as the people begin to work again. Leo utter's his first words "Hairy!" Luigi and the family cry of laughter. October A heatwave hits the village, causing a drought. Leo's mum catches an unknown illness. Doctors say there is no cure, all they can do is temporarily subdue it. No length of time is given to how long she will live. She does not frown, she simply smiles as Leo sleeps in her arms. He utters his first sentence "I need hair on my face!!", his mother laughs as the family's friend Luigi brings in a batch of 'Get well soon cupcakes", Leo get's a hold of the box and begins to stuff his face. Luigi's cat makes an appearance once more as this time Leo sit's on it. The Family laugh at the joyous moment. During a walk through the greenhouse park, Leo find's a few herbs with his pappa. He then begin's to smash them together and grind them in with his milk. His pappa thinks it's dangerous and tries to take the bottle, but Leo has none of it and protect's the bottle by shoving it under his shirt. As the two get home Leo bumshuffles into his mother's room and yells as his pappa comes in. His pappa says "What's wrong Leo?!", Leo smirks and holds the bottle in his hand pointing at it with the other "Mama!!". His father sit's Leo beside his mother as Leo shoves the teat of the bottle into his mother's mouth. His mother slowly drinks until it is all gone. She cough's a slight amount of blood and falls unconscious as Leo is rushed out of the room. A few days after Leo's mother's condition stayed the same. January A shocking event happens as Leo's mother has awoken and is A-ok. Her and Leo's pappa celebrate by dancing around their room, until Leo begin's to cry after being awoken from his slumber. His mother then lift's Leo into her arm's as she cries with joy. Her father shout's aloud with joy as he believes his son has a gift. Leo laughs as he enjoys being swung around in his mother's arms. The next day the trio visit Luigi, Luigi is shocked and at first does not believe his own eyes. He then pat's Leo on the head as he pulls out a toy moustache, Leo snatches it from him and laugh's as he place's it underneath his nose. Luigi looks older now as his hair is grey and he has many wrinkles. The doctor return's on his monthly routine to check up on Mrs Osiris, he is shocked at her recovery and is left speechless, he demands that the bottle she drank from is given to him for 'research' into how to curing such a disease. The bottle is taken and within a week, Mr and Mrs Osiris recieve a hefty sum of 50,000 they are shocked at the amount but don't complain. They just dance once more, play with Leo and inform Luigi of the good news. With the money they decorate Leo's room and buy him a few medical associated toy's along with paying for a celebratory party for their on coming anniversary. Everyone is happy for them but slightly disturbed as Leo says his biggest word yet "Boobies!!". Age 2 Age 3 Age 4 Age 5 Age 6 Age 7 Age 8 Age 9 Age 10 Age 11 Age 12 Age 13 Age 14 Age 15 Age 16 Age 17 Age 18 Age 19 Age 20 Age 21 Age 22 Age 23 Age 24 Age 25 Age 26 Age 27 Age 28 Age 29 Age 30 Age 31 Age 32 Category:Character Subpages